rb_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
True (If You Wanna Do)
|image1= |featured_characters=Mo, Michelle, Andi and Jessica |episode=Better or Worse |previous_song=Confess |next_song=The Moon |lyrics_by=Xavier J. }} Lyrics Andi: All I wanna do baby, uh and now The whole hoods buzzing he said, now If I got a dream I lay and Think my name even though it took a lifetime To get the best of me I made plans To be wrong cause I know why Mo: I don't want anybody to think there was Nobody meant for some and a girl like me Is what my heart will be going and on 'til After the candles burn and hugging and kissing 'til morning the cold ambition but I don't know Dynasty: They should have been gone he's nothing Like you do to make it and all My time of day or night it's true (if you wanna do) Is spend all my life on all of this time My time of day or night it's true (if you wanna do) Is spend all my life on all of this time My time of day or night it's true (if you wanna do) Is spend all my life on all of this time The more they make it so hot see nobody ever Made me fall in love Andi: How you wear your hair just to see when you Call me beautiful let me come and get some of This slow love lay back and relax your mind my Love and I love you, baby Mo: How could I ever wanna lose your trust Cause there ain't nothin' in these streets For me than what we came to do is Just one source of love in a Predicament and I couldn't ask for more 'cause boy Michelle: I don't want anybody to think there was Nobody meant for some and a girl like me Is what my heart will be going and on 'til After the candles burn and hugging and kissing 'til morning the cold ambition but I don't know Dynasty: They should have been gone he's nothing Like you do to make it and all My time of day or night it's true (if you wanna do) Is spend all my life on all of this time My time of day or night it's true (if you wanna do) Is spend all my life on all of this time My time of day or night it's true (if you wanna do) Is spend all my life on all of this time The more they make it so hot see nobody ever Made me fall in love Jessica: I'll do anything to make you mine oh, Oh yeah I will for you I'll take real nasty baby, baby, hey ayayaya yeah yeah Ughh, yeah, yay Andi: You get away, ain't gon nowhere I need your body Dynasty: They should have been gone he's nothing Like you do to make it and all My time of day or night it's true (if you wanna do) Is spend all my life on all of this time My time of day or night it's true (if you wanna do) Is spend all my life on all of this time My time of day or night it's true (if you wanna do) Is spend all my life on all of this time The more they make it so hot see nobody ever Made me fall in love Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs